Missing Daichi
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: Pepe feels angry and sad at Daichi for choosing to play with Ran rather than her.
1. New Playmate

Title: Missing Daichi

Summary: Pepe feels angry and sad at Daichi for choosing to play with Ran rather than her.

Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara...if I did Kukai and Yaya would have more moments and Pepe would get more spotlight, everyone knows she craves it!

* * *

Pepe pouted at the two charas who were ignorant of the baby chara. Daichi and Ran were out away in a mini field dribbling a soccer ball back and forth to each other. Daichi smirking while his auburn eyes lit of as he chased the ball before Ran could and laughing when he made it past her. Pepe sat down on the ground as she crossed her arms angrily.

Why was Daichi playing with her?!

Okay so they were both good at sports but that didn't mean he could get away with ignoring her like this. She had known Daichi and his human Kukai way before Ran or Amu had! Kukai and Yaya-chan have been best friends since they were very little and they same went to Daichi and her, who she has known since she hatched. They were best friends! But then, why was he playing with Ran instead? Pepe was so involved in her inner talk she didn't hear a certain blue chara come up from behind her.

"Looks fun, doesn't it?" Miki asked, startling Pepe so much she nearly dropped her binky. She whipped around to glare at the artist.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes and flailing her arms.

"I-I'm sorry Pepe! I didn't mean to," the artist apologized. Pepe sniffed before turning back crossing her arms.

"Okay."

"Like I said, it looks fun doesn't it?" Miki asked.

"What does?" the baby chara turned back to her, eager for a fun game.

"The soccer game with Ran and Daichi," Miki said not missing Pepe's deflated expression.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yeah, I'm not much of a sports fan myself but Ran and Daichi looks like they are having fun." Miki reasoned looking at the two athletic charas.

"I guess."

"It's no wonder everyone thinks they are dating," Miki said slyly, gauging Pepe's reaction.

"Yeah I- wait what?" Pepe started and whipped to look at Miki as she nodded.

"It's true. Everyone keeps making bets on when they'll get toge-" Miki began to sate when she was cut off by an indigent baby chara.

"That will never happen! Ran is wrong for Daichi!" she stated.

"You are the only one who thinks so. Everyone so far is betting it'll take a week more, they've been spending so much time together," Miki stated.

Pepe looked about ready to argue but hesitated as she glanced back at the soccer game. Now it looked like Ran was heading to her goal, with Daichi heading after her. He side-kicked into her where he grabbed the ball and heading back to his own before he even noticed Ran coming back behind him and tripped him, causing him to fall. Ran kicked the ball into her goal and smirked at Daichi who looked up from his face plant and laughed as he got up to take his turn with the ball.

Was it true? Did Daichi like Ran so much? More than her?

These thoughts flew in Pepe's head as her baby blue eyes welled with tears at the thought of losing Daichi.

She was so distracted she barely heard Kiseki call for his subjects to meet up for a meeting.

* * *

AN: This is my first chapter! I love Yaya and Kukai and love Daichi and Pepe as well! If their owners are so close they should be too, right? RIGHT! Please Review! Daichi will give you gold stars and if you don't...you will make baby Pepe cry!


	2. Refusal At It's Best

Title: Missing Daichi

Summary: Pepe feels angry and sad at Daichi for choosing to play with Ran rather than her.

Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara...if I did Kukai and Yaya would have more moments and Pepe would get more spotlight, everyone knows she craves it!

* * *

Pepe sighed as she floated near where the others were gathering around Kiseki. The king chara grinned as he looked at his subjects before spotting Daichi out aways dribbling a soccer ball. Kiseki grew red as he pointed at the green-haired chara.

"You! Sporty Commoner! Join the rest of the commoners near me!" he yelled righteously. Daichi looked up curiously from the ball to the corowned chara.

"Why? Kukai isn't a guardian anymore-" Daichi started before the kinf got red in the face.

"Now peasant!"

Daichi rolled his eyes as he joined the rest of the charas around for training. Everyone got in their own formations as they made their way past the obstacle courses, Ran and Daichi ahead aside from Kiseki who wasn't even bothering to follow his own rules. Pepe sighed as she was the last of the group to make it over to wear Kiseki stood giving out pairs to be matched up with.

"Green female commoner, match up with Purple male commoner," Kiseki order directing Suu to Rythmn and it went on like that until all the pairs were matched.

Suu wuith Rhythm.

Miki with Ran.

Musahi with Temari.

Dia with Kusu Kusu.

Pepe pouted. Typical that they would put her and Daichi together. Annoying king.

She saw Daichi grin as he heard who he was paired with and he floated over to hr waving his arms excitedly. She pouted and turned her back away. Daichi tilted his head but grinned again, figuring Pepe wanted to play one of her games.

"C'mon Pepe, let's go," he started to say as he reached out to touch the top of her bunny-capped head before Pepe's own hand connected with his, slapping his hand away. Daichi looked taken back as she saw Pepe wheel around.

"Daichi doesn't dare touch Pepe!" she exclaimed hotly as she glared at the sport chara.

"Wha?" Daichi started.

"Pepe refuses to be Daichi's partner!"

Gasps surrounded the room as Daichi looked up in shock at the baby chara. What was she talking about? Even after he left with Kukai, when he did come Pepe was always threatening him with her tears if he didn't play or partner up with her. When had that changed?

"Pepe, don't be rude," Temari scolded her while Pepe floated away.

"Where are you going baby commoner?! Training is not over!" Kiseki shouted at the baby chara. Pepe turned around briefly to shout back at them.

"It is for me!" she shouted as she flew back to the direction of the guardians.

The other guardian charas followed her to where they saw their owners packing up, where they also saw Pepe resting on Yaya's head who was packing up and standing next to Kukai. Daichi flew up to Kukai who grinned at his chara.

"Ready to leave?" Kukai asked. Daichi look over to where Pepe was who noticed his stare and looked away, crossing her arms with a hmph. He winced before looking over at Kukai.

"I guess, yeah," he mumbled. Kukai looked concerned at his chara.

"Daichi?" he asked concerned.

"Bye-Bye Kukai!" Yaya said launching herself into a hug. Kukai grinned at his best friend before nodding and ruffling her hair.

"Want an escort home, Yaya?" he offered. Yaya brightened as she looked up at the middle-schooler.

"Oh yes, I-" she started before feeling a tug on one of her ribbons. She looked over at Pepe who was shaking her head no. Yaya looked taken back before turning back to Kukai and shook her head lightly before giving him another hug and running off while waving at him.

Kukai looked confused as he looked towards Daichi.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Beats me.." Daichi said but couldn't help but wonder too.

* * *

AN: Okay 2nd chapter! Don't worry, i'm already writing the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Bringing It Out

Title: Missing Daichi

Summary: Pepe feels angry and sad at Daichi for choosing to play with Ran rather than her.

Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara...if I did Kukai and Yaya would have more moments and Pepe would get more spotlight, everyone knows she craves it!

* * *

Pepe sighed and looked down at Yaya from her position. The Ace chair had been very quiet and out of character the entire walk home, it was boring Pepe to tears! Yaya and her would usually play a chase game or something to liven up the seemingly long walk home and often times or mot if Yaya couldn't make the walk go by faster, a rare event, Kukai or Daichi would turn it into a game or some sort. Pepe shook her head rapidly, as if to clear any Daichi-related thoughts from her head. Looking down again at Yaya Pepe narrowed her eyes in determination. If Yaya wasn't even going to try to make the walk fun, Pepe was going to have to. Pepe floated down onto her perch on Yaya's head and sat down.

"Let's play a game Yaya!" Pepe shouted what was hopefully cheerfully. Hearing nothing Pepe figured that as a sign to continue on.

"How about a chase game?" Pepe suggested hopefully. She slumped her shoulders as she felt Yaya shake her head slowly.

"I'm too tired Pepe," Yaya said sadly. Pepe started. Yaya? Too tired for a chase game?! Time for drastic measures.

"Oh, c'mon Yaya-chan!" Pepe complained with a slight whine in her voice, floating down to Yaya's eye level only to shove her big tearfilled eyes at Yaya.

"I don't know..." Yaya trialed off before she saw Pepe zip to her side in a move to tag her.

"Stop Pepe," Yaya complained childishly, a small smile starting to light up her features.

Pepe smiled and tagged the girl in the side, only it was more of an attempted tickle rather than a tag.

"Hehehehe! Stop it Pepe! Wait..come back here!" Yaya shouted happily as she chased the baby guardian character.

Pepe giggled as she flew ahead as Yaya gave chase. Pepe grinned as she shot just out of Yaya's grasp just when Yaya barely touched her. They continued this game of Pepe darting and dodging with Yaya grabbing and lunging for several minutes while they continued int he direction of home. In no time they found that they could see the Yuiki residence just ahead and used their last bit of energy to sprint towards the house. Yaya opened the door and yelled out a greeting before running upstairs to her bedroom. Yaya collapsed on her bed and grinned towards Pepe who did the exact same thing.

"That was so much fun!"

"Told you so! Why didn't we do that earlier?!" Pepe exclaimed only to have Yaya looked down.

"It didn't seem right without.." Yaya started but stopped suddenly but Pepe knew what she was going to say.

Without Kukai.

Pepe had to admit the walk felt strange without Daichi there but it was better this way.

"Why couldn't Kukai come with us Pepe? It's been so long since he's been here and even longer since he's walked with us!" Yaya exclaimed upset.

"It wasn't Kukai Pepe didn't want to come..." Pepe mumbled and looked at Yaya's confused face.

"Well if not Kukai the who..wait...you don't mean Daichi do you?" Yaya whispered, eyes widening as Pepe averted her eyes from Yaya's to the ground.

"But why? You always love having Daichi to play with! You are best friends!" YaYa exclaimed.

"Not anymore!"

"But why not?! What changed so quickly?" Yaya asked concerned.

"He did! All Daichi ever does now is play with Ran! He ignores poor Pepe!" Pepe shouted finally giving into the emotions of the past two weeks and bursts out in tears.

"That's ridicu- Yaya started but Pepe interupted her.

"No, it's true! Daichi is tired of poor Pepe!" she shouted depressed as she laid down.

Yaya was about to argue before it hit her. Pepe was right. She never cared to notice but the turquoise-haired guardian character did spend most time playing with Amu-chi's chara. Daichi played with all the guardian characters, but seemed to play with Ran the most lately. Just like...Kukai was spending more time with Amu-chi lately. Yaya didn't want to acknowledge it but Pepe bring out in the open let it all hit her. Maybe both Daichi and Kukai were tired of being babysitters. This realization caused tears to well up in her chestnut eyes and she lid down on her pillow.

Were they really tired of her and Pepe?

* * *

AN: Okay! Next chapter will be the climax with a confrontation with both Kukai and Daichi! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
